


Peer Pressure

by JudyL



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has Josiah gotten himself into?</p><p>Response to Vin F&D list 1 hr fic challenge – theme = Pressure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peer Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabble Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351705) by [JudyL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL). 



Josiah couldn’t believe the pressure he was under. It hadn’t seemed to be that difficult when he’d agreed to help Vin out, but at the moment, he was really wishing he’d begged off.

The big man adjusted his grip, knowing he couldn’t let go. Just how did he get himself into this predicament? But he couldn’t let his friend down. His shoulders ached and his arms started to tremble. God, if he failed now, Vin would be badly injured.

Josiah couldn’t even move his head to look at the younger man, his muscles were too stiff from remaining in the same position for too long. Where were the others? 

Sweat dripped down his face and Josiah wondered how Vin was doing. How much longer could he hold out? What he wouldn’t give for a cold drink right about now. Damn it. When he saw the others next, he was going to give them a piece of his mind. Providing he didn’t drop Vin and have to explain how he got the tracker hurt.

But, damn, how was he to know it would be this hard? Vin didn’t look like he weighed that much. It must be that damn buckskin coat. Yeah, that was it. That coat probably weighed more than Vin. If Vin would only take it off, Josiah could probably hold him all day.

Josiah sighed, feeling his shoulder muscles quiver again. “Vin?” he asked hopefully.

“Almost got it, ‘siah,” Vin replied. “There. Let me have your hands.”

A moment later, Josiah felt Vin’s weight shift as the younger man’s hands grasped his and Vin momentarily balanced his weight on them as he jumped off of Josiah’s shoulders.

“Damn boy, you’re heavier than you look.”

Vin grinned and rolled his eyes then looked up and grinned more broadly.

Josiah raised and lowered his shoulders and rolled his head on his neck, then looked up at what he and Vin had wrought. Josiah’s face creased into a huge grin and he chuckled.

They shared a look and broke out laughing as they walked away from the church.

Josiah figured it would be some time before they found them. Sure, they might check the steeple for expected payback, but none of those boys spent much time at the church. He doubted they’d think to look over the door and he knew no one was going to give them any help finding their lost articles. 

Those boys would have to learn that you just don’t prank Vin like that and get away with it. Josiah frowned… of course the same could be said of Ezra. His eyes narrowed. Just what had he gotten himself into, he wondered as he took one last look back over his shoulder.

On top of the gable over the front door sat three pairs of boots. 

The end


End file.
